galactic_cataclysmfandomcom-20200214-history
Clan Kar'tyc
Clan Kar'tyc KAR-TEESH is a Mandalorian clan active since the Great Galactic war. Known today as one of the smaller, more obscure of the Mandalorian Clans. Having little fame or infamy compared to Clans like: Fett, Ordo, Skirata, and Cadera. However, this relatively small clan has existed for thousands of years. Their origins traced back to the Great Galactic War as a splinter of the now extinct Clan Itera. Clan Culture Despite being Mandalorians. They’re largely fleet based with enclaves on numerous worlds where their foundlings are raised and trained. Their most prized of these colonies being Cheravh in the Cheravh system. They prefer fertile backwater worlds. Where the local fauna can be hunted to train their foundlings as well as sustain their automated farming systems. As such; Clan Kar’tyc possesses a large number of technically trained Mandalorians and droids. Many associating technology as part of their identity. Many droids being considered Mando’ade in all but name. Their culture and interpretation of the creed differs. As many Mando’ade Clans develop their own traditions and culture. A number of titles exist within Clan Kar’tyc that don’t exist in other clans. Though these are more to denote specialist skills rather than any form of actual rank. Universally these follow three stages: Void, Forge ling> Void, Forge keeper> Void, Forge master. Key being digitally inclined, slicers and programmers falling into this group. Void are starpilots, navigators, and gunnery crews. Forge are engineers, working with hardware, some are trained in the forging of Beskar. In terms of decisions the clan is led by a Chieftain. Followed by a council of the most respected clan members as advisors.' ' 'Clan history ' 'BBY: Chink in the armour' The machinations of that would lead to what would later become Clan Kar’tyc formed amidst the Great Galactic War and immediately after the Mandalorian blockade of the "Hydian Way". At this time they were part of the much larger Clan Itera who chafed under the rule of Mand'alor the Lesser. This was not an expressing of any wish for peace with the Jedi. Rather, they simply felt that their Mand’alor was far too close to the Sith for their liking. They suspecting foul play on the part of the Sith based on the suspicious way he came to power. But they, like other clans, followed him nonetheless. Thus, after their defeat during the blockade; and the rise of Mand’alor the Vindicated during the Great Hunt. Their Clan hoped it was a glorious return to form to the crusaders of old. But they were to be disappointed. Their new leader choose to continue to side with the new Sith empire. Many wished to ally with the Republic as Mand'alor the Preserver did. This was when Clans Ordo, Kelborn, Cadera and their origin Clan, Itera, joined in the rebellion against Mand’alor the Vindicated’s Sith favouring rule during the Crusader's schism of 3661 BBY. This rebellion failed after a period of short but vicious civil war which ended in their defeat. Whilst the rest of Clan Itera submitted to this new rule and returned to Mandalore. Some elements of these rebellious clans still refused to admit defeat or to return to Mandalorian space. One such element was the cavalry contingent of Clan Itera. These riders of the Lagartoz War Dragons were led by two old Neo Crusaders: Nasr and Xal Itera. Commanding a small fleet; she brokered a deal with the Republic. In exchange for resources and choice pieces of technology; they fought alongside the Republic against the Sith for the remainder of the Great Galactic War. This was where they acquired various plans for weapons, ships, and droids. Often combining these pieces of technology with Mandalorian to make a unique blend. 'BBY: Forged from a shard' For two and a half decades following the Great Galactic War and their self imposed exile; this splinter of Clan Itera separated themselves from the rest of Mandalorian society. They spent this period on the move with their fleet. Taking contracts and fighting across the galaxy. Often they were hired by the Republic; though they avoided any direct confrontation or contact against fellow Mandalorians. As long as Mand’alor the Vindated led; they resolved not to return to Mandalore. They forged an identity in this desperate period. They named themselves Clan Kar’tyc; fusing the words “kar’ta=heart” and “kotyc= strong” less of a statement and more of a hopeful plea. Though it’s debated the words may actually be “kar’am=breath” and “hettyc=burning” to clue into their origins as dragon riders. Or perhaps “kar’taylir=know/ know in heart” and “aruetyc=traitorous” to keep what they felt was their treason by Mand’alor the Vindicated. Though the truth behind their name is long lost. Regardless. This time was when Clan Kar’tyc forged their identity as a clan. They lived from war to war, planet to planet, recruiting, hiring, or extorting the knowledge and resources as they required. Their ships changed to suit their needs. Dungeon ships became mobile colonies. Even their prized beskar’gam changed, shedding their Neo-Crusader style of armour and adopting that which would become known the modern Mandalorian armour. They fought against the Rakatan mutant Flesh Raiders in the Flesh Raider Uprising. Though their contribution was small. They would steadily increase their presence against the Eternal Empire as the faction began to raid worlds. 'BBY: Rage against Eternity' The death of Mandalore the Vincated to the Eternal Empire’s Skytroopers and ascension of Mandalore the Avenger. Clan Kar’tyc once again established contact with the rest of Mandalorian society. To their surprise; they were welcomed somewhat warmly. Though this was limited to their parent clan and the others that returned to Mandalore. Some respected their tenacity, others their technical skill. But this was the time they established their permanent enclave on Cheravh. Thus they joined as part of the Mandalorian component of the Eternal Alliance. This marked their official entry into the Revolt against the Eternal_Empire. Their technical and spacefaring skills contributed in the battle for GEMINI Prime. Whilst the other Mandalorian Clans sought weapons during the raid on the weapons factories on Darvannis; Clan Kar’tyc took far smaller stocks of weapons and plans compared to the other clans. Their goal in the war was the GEMINI network itself as well as their ostensive ally SCORPIO. This chance came when the AI transferred her consciousness to the artificial planet: Lokath. Whilst they were acting in support of the Eternal Alliance during the War on Iokath.They took the advanced droid body and reverse engineered it for reasons that would become obvious quickly. Their Chieftain for over half a millenia, Nasr Kar’tyc, was dying. It was unclear what species she was. Nor what caused her ailment: be it illness, wounds in battle, or advanced age. But she had led their clan since their very founding every through trial and tribulation. They weren’t willing to let her go. Nor was she quite ready to leave her family. SCORPIO and GEMINI were to be templates. Their advanced capabilities far outstripping any other made in the galaxy. Most of which deliberately made so they couldn’t outstrip their creators like the AI on Lokath did. Nasr was kept in stasis whilst they sought help from the brightest minds in the galaxy. From leading researchers in robotics to slicers and specialists in Neurology. All to ensure the Mind uploading procedure went without side effects and she was proof against any form of tampering. A process that would take millenia and cost an untold fortune. But such as clan Kar’tyc’s love for their chieftain. Until then her husband, Xal would lead as Chieftain. 'War, unending war' In the two millennia that followed since the incorporation of the Eternal Alliance into the Galactic Republic, Clan Kar’tyc was involved in numerous conflicts. After which followed periods of rebuilding and recruiting for the clan. From the Third Galactic War, New Sith Wars, Sictis Wars and various other minor conflicts. Few of these are of any note nor did they side with any side in particular until the Battle of Malrev IV in 1750 BBY. In which they were hired by the Republic against the Dark Underlord and his Black Knights. Another conflict of note was the Bengali Uprising in 1154 BBY. The latter war would make a strong impression on the clan. In particular the Thyrsians and their Sun Guard. From which what could be called a friendly rivalry formed between them. Much of this time the bulk of Clan Kar’tyc, being fleet borne, was away from their adopted homes system of Cheravh. Their isolated and vulnerable communities on Cheravh were attacked and raided repeatedly by pirates and slavers from the Zygerrian Slave Empire. In addition to that; the Candorian plague had swept through their sector galaxy. The disease killed most of the clan that were on planets. Including all of their foundlings and their Lagartoz War Dragons. The entirety of their parent clan, Itera, was wiped out by these series of events. It was not until their return did clan Kar’tyc realize the sheer extent of the calamitous events that transpired in their absence. Immediately after these events; clan Kar’tyc employed increasing numbers of Their Cabur and Dral droids as guards. Thankfully. It was during this time that their efforts to transfer Nasr Kar’tyc to her new body. Their beloved Chieftain returned. '[1058-780 BBY: ''Kote Mando'ade! Glory to Mandalorians!] Plague, pirates, slaves, death. All these seemed ready to bring all Mando’ade down into a dark age. However, a single candle of hope still flickered with the rise of Mand'alor the Uniter. For Clan Kar’tyc, the return of Chieftain Nasr and the call of Mand’alor Aga Awaud’s rally brought a surge of activity from clan Kar’tyc. The recruitment of foundlings peaked, training doubled in intensity. The Mandalorians began pushing back against those that had taken their foundlings. Clan Kar’tyc in particular took umbrage against the Zygerrians. A form of ‘justice’ was wrought by vengeful parents. Many times the slavers were put in their own cages and treated horrifically. Though this was banned under their code; Chieftain Nasr turned a blind eye to their transgressions. The slaver’s screams never left the clan's dungeon ships. What followed was a golden age. Cheravh was made a permanent settlement. Gone were the prefabricated, temporary homes. The planet had become their unofficial home. Mandalorians even offered protection to nearby systems, for a fee of course. More than enough to rebuild their numbers, ships, technology, and clan. This period saw the retirement of much of their antiquated fleet. BBY: Don't go gently into that good night The golden age of the Mandalorians ended with the start of the Mandalorian Excision in 738 BBY that saw the Galactic Republic go to war with the Mandalorians in accordance to the Ruusan Reformation. Clan Kar’tyc was involved in battling the Republic’s bombers. Their warriors also fought on Concord Dawn, Mandalore, Ordo, and Fennel. During which they committed much of their fleet. But had to withdraw to Cheravh following what was then coined, Dral’Han = Annihilation, by the Mando’ade. Well over half the clan, along with much of their fleet, was wiped out. Whilst entire worlds were rendered near-uninhabitable due to the bombardment. Clan Kar’tyc laid low and kept moving with their fleet, escaping the Republic’s notice due to their small size and relative remoteness. Whilst they didn’t suffer as much as many clans did, a seething resentment against the Republic remained. This grudge match was put on hold with the Republic due of the start of the Mandalorian Civil War. Jaster Mereel led the True Mandalorians as Mand’alor and established the Supercommando Codex. Though history never gave him a title to follow Mand’alor. Among clan Kar’tyc he was called Mand’alor the Commander. They battled against the extremist Death Watch. For years, they fought under Jaster Mereel and Jango Fett upon Mereel’s death. They did so even into the Great Clan Wars of 44 BBY. However, their final defeat in the Battle of Galidraan in 34 BBY to a task force under Jedi Master Dooku forced them to withdraw. Such was their state that they were unable to do anything as Satine Kryze and Death Watch’s war ended with the installation of the New Mandalorian regime. Of the clan despised yet could do nothing to stop. BBY: Rage! Rage! Against the dying of the light!''' Once again, Clan Kar’tyc was bloodied and battered… but unbroken. They rebuilt their fleet in silence over the course of the Clone Wars. Scavenging technology throughout the war and rebuilding their strength. They also avoided confrontation even with the takeover of Mandalore by Pre Vizsla’s Death Watch. However, they gave some support to Bo-Katan Kryze’s Nite Owls during the second Mandalorian civil war of 19 BBY. Then came Order 66 and the end of the Clone Wars. This came as a shock to Clan Kar’tyc. Uncertainty over the course of the Clone Wars over who the victor would be was undone when the Galactic Empire emerged out of the Galactic Republic and the apparent death of the Jedi Order. There was much celebration initially. Then it dawned on them that what some thought was perhaps a new ally was just the return of an old enemy: the Sith Empire. They bought numerous ships. Taking advantage of the Republic’s metamorphosis into the nascent Galactic Empire; numerous techniques and changes to their lifestyle. They would spread out with no more than half of Clan Kar’tyc remaining with the main fleet. The others would spread out, scouting old battlefields for them to scavenge and perform contracts as mercenaries and bounty hunters. A portion of all rewards going towards the Clan. Now an ideal is seeping into a clan a new interpretation of Resol’nare. What some are now calling “The Way”. Category:Server Faction Category:Mandalorian